Good Luck Izzy
by Laquane2020
Summary: Join Teddy Gabe PJ, Bob Amy Charlie, and Toby as they navigate through Neverland and make new friends and Charlie developes love for Cubby.
1. Chapter 1 A normal morning at the Good l

**Chapter 1 A normal morning at the Good luck Charlie home**

**Teddy's POV**

It was night time here at the Duncan's residence. Everyone in my family, were asleep on our rooms but that wasn't until we were all captured by Captain Hook.

"Hey guys, guys, wake up." I said to them as I woke my family up.

"Teddy what is going on?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know Charlie, but I don't think all of us aren't in Denver Colorado anymore." I said as the rest of my family woke up.

"What the what?" PJ said as he looked around and he saw nothing but water and clear sky's.

"Okay, now I know this is just a dream right guys?" Gabe asked he woke up next.

"Bob honey, wake up." Any our mother said to Bob ok our father he kills bugs for a living that's why his company is called Bob's bugs be gone don't get me started on that now.

**Author's Note**: **oh no it looks like The Duncan family has been captured by Captain Hook but they don't know where they are.. can you guys guess where they are and leave a comment and the review to this awesome crossover and don't give me any reason why I should do this crossover... this is the best crossover ever so far by any chance do you guys want me to do a full house crossover with the Jake and the Neverland Pirates since I'm doing this let me know..**

**Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Duncans Need Answers

**Chapter 2 The Duncans Need **Answers

**Captain Jake's POV**

We were just finishing up cleaning the engine bay, until Skully came flying in line we was attacked by something.

"Maties bad new, Captain Hook kidnapped a lovely family!" Skully said to us.

" That's bad." Izzy said to us.

" We better save them and fast." I said as I got out my mighty Captain sward.

**_Yo-ho let's go, Yo-ho Let's Go!_**

**_all aboard on our way with Captain Jake lead the way._**

**_come on crew I'm calling you!_**

**_we're with you all the way._**

**_band together pirate mates and anchors away_**

**_Will set sail with Captain Jake today yo ho Captain Jake!_**

Back on the Jolly Rodger with the Duncan Family...

**PJ's POV**

we would still travel to sell together as a family and I knew the ship was familiar so I kind of figured out where we were.

"Guys I think we're on the Jolly Rodger." I said you the rest of my family.

" PJ, why on Earth would we be stuck here on the Jolly Rodger?" Gabe asked me.

"I think I can answer that for you." someone said in the shadows.

"Alright who are you?" I asked the shadowing figure.

"The names Captain James Hook. And you and your Tim Duncan, family are my prisoners." Captain Hook said to me.

"This is not real, Hook is not real, all of this is not...

"Silence you fool. I need that little girl of yours." Hook said while pointing at Charlie.

" don't you think about touching Charlie." Teddy said as she tried her hardest to protect her, but it was too late.

"Charlie!!!!" Our mom Amy said.

"hey Captain Hook how's your mom told you not to steal a little kids." someone else said behind them.

so as Captain Hook turned around, he saw three young Pirates.

Charlie just waved at the chubby one.

"Hi I'm Cubby are you okay?" the chubby one who's name was cubby asked Charlie.

"I'm Charlie I'm fine but my family are trapped can your friend save them please before Captain Hook kills me?" Charlie asked Cubby.

"Don't worry, by the way my name is Izzy, and if you want let Hook kill you, or your family Charlie.

"don't worry guys I took care of Hook! okay fine Tick-Tock Croc took care of him." the boy who was wearing the captain hat and clothing said to his crew.

"I'm Captain Jake! it's a pleasure to meet you Charlie and your family too."

"Well, I'm PJ this here is Gabe, Teddy, Toby, and these two lovely people are our parents Bob, and Amy Duncan." I introduced the whole family to them.

"Hey, Teddy what's that in your hand?" Captain Jake asked my sister.

"oh this is my video camera I do video diaries for Charlie." Teddy said to him.

" That reminds me, I got to do one right now." Teddy said that she started her video diary.

" hey Charlie it's Teddy, so you go to crazy morning for us because we just got captured by Captain Hook and we got saved by a nice gentleman named captain Jake, and his crew Izzy and Cubby.

"so if you're watching this video and I know you are, just remember to... what are you doing Izzy?" Teddy asked Izzy while, she was interrupting her video diary.

"Oh, I'm sorry Teddy, I just wanted to know if you can make me a video diary one day?" Izzy asked Teddy.

" Sure I mean I've never done it for you before but, I'll give it a shot." Teddy said to Izzy.

" Thank you so much Teddy! I love you." Izzy said to Teddy while I was giving her a big hug.

" No problem." Teddy said to Izzy.

"well Charlie, it looks like I'm doing new video diaries but this time I'm doing it for Izzy I will still be doing video doing is for you don't worry little sis." Teddy said to Charlie.

" But if we ever get captured by Captain Hook again, you will always have Good Luck Charlie!" Teddy said while ending her video diary.


	3. Chapter 3 getting to know the Duncan's

**Chapter 3 getting to know the Duncan's**

Author's note: hey everyone time for another good luck Izzy chapter that's right it's another Good Luck Charlie Jake and the Neverland Pirate crossover. Enjoy!

**Charlie's POV**

After we all introduced ourselves_,_ my family and I went on the Mighty Colossus for the very first time that's right we were about to go to Pirate Island and have some fun. Well except Gabe, since he's an idiot.

"Welcome to our home guys!" Captain Jake said to us.

"Cool pirate island is awesome!" PJ said to them.

"Thanks PJ!" Cubby said to him.

"No problem so, what do you guys do around here?" PJ asked them.

" Basically we just go and explore Neverland, and battle Captain Hook everyday!" Izzy he said to them

" So, where do you guys want to go first?" Captain Jake asked us.

" Well, according to Cubby's map that I borrowed I think we should go to Tikka Tree Forest!" Gabe suggested."

"Gabe out of all the ideas you've done in the past, that's has to be the most brilliant idea I ever heard!" PJ said to him.

" Oh thanks man! by the way when we get home I'm going to do bad stuffs to mrs. Daphne." Gabe said to PJ.

" And he's back" PJ said to the rest of us as we all ignored and continued on.

" okay we can go in teams PJ Gabe you're together, Bob and Amy since you guys are married you guys can go together, Teddy your good by yourself right?" Captain Jake asked Teddy.

" Yep I'm good." Teddy said to Captain Jake.

" okay so that leaves me and Izzy, and Cubby and Charlie." Captain Jake said as I started to blush.

" looks like Charlie has a crush on Cubby." Gabe said as I just hit him in the arm.

"ouch! Mom Charlie hit me." Gabe said to our Mommy.

" Charlie don't hit your brother, and Gabe don't make fun of Charlie's crush on Cubby." mom said to Gabe as I just laughed at him.

" haha." I laughed at him as I walk to Cubby and held his hand.

"you don't mind if I hold youryou don't mind if I hold your hand do you Cubby?" I asked him.

" sure I don't mind besides you're really cute Charlie." Cubby said to me as I blushed.

" Hey Cubby, don't let Stormy see that." Captain Jake reminded Cubby as I frowned.

"don't worry it's not like she's going to find... Out." Cubby said as we stopped by a Mermaid Lagoon.

"Cubby are you okay? You seem a little nervous right now actually." Captain Jake asked him.

" me? nervous? no way captain Jake I would never be nervous." Cubby to him.

" okay I'm just asking." Captain Jake said to him.

**Stormy's POV**

I was splashing my big sister Marina, until I started to notice that another girl was holding Cubby's hand.

" Cubby?' I asked him.

" stormy! Hey how are you?" Cubby asked me as he leted go of the little girl's hand immediately.

"I'm just splashing Marina what are you doing holding another girl's hand?" I asked him.

" I... well...you...see...I...?" Cubby Stoddard as he left.

" Izzy where's Cubby going?" Captain Jake asked Izzy.

" I think Stormy, found out that Charlie was holding his hand, and he got nervous to tell her the truth so, he ran off." Izzy said while explaining to Captain Jake.

" We gotta find him, before he gets to the edge of a cliff." Captain Jake said to her.

" I'm sorry my name is Charlie, and I didn't know that you were Cubby's girlfriend." Charlie said to me while apologizing to me.

" Girlfriend? Wait a minute you think Cubby, and I are dating?" I asked Charlie.

" yeah Captain Jake said.…... CAPTAIN JAKE!"

" look at the time I got to go." Captain Jake said as he was about to leave but Izzy stopped him.

"okay Captain Jake spill it." I said to him.

"okay fine stormy, Cubby has a crush on you." Captain Jake said as I was shocked to hear that.

" Cubby has a crush on me?" I asked him.

"yes I do have a crush on you." out of nowhere Cubby said that.

" Cubby?" we are questioned as you were shocked to see him.

"I didn't want to tell you right now. I had a crush on you and I still do have a crush on you stormy but since Jake spilled the beans hey guess this means where...

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" I said as I finished his sentences.

" yeah I guess it does." Cubby said to me as we shared our first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Gabe gets in TROUBLE

**Chapter 4 Gabe gets in TROUBLE**

**Amy Duncan's POV**

The Duncan family and I we're having so much fun with Captain Jake and his crew. Charlie Teddy and Izzy we're playing a game of hide-and-seek basically Charlie always wins she is cute so she's my daughter.

PJ and Gabe, were doing something really productive they were reading a book which never ever surprises me.

Bob and I were just enjoying ourselves in the sand outside of The Hideout having a perfect and normal Wyatt relaxing evening together just the two of us

"Isn't it so beautiful honey?" Bob asked me.

"it is so beautiful honey I love you so much." I said to my husband as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you more." Bob said to me

and then it got really bad because we heard arguing inside The Hideout

"YOU DID THAT" Gabe said to Cubby

"ME YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GROW IN MY COCONUT CONNECTION!" Cubby said to him.

" Gabe is that true?" Teddy asked him

"What! No, I would never yes I did it."

"GABE!" We all said at the same time.

"okay look I'm sorry but to be honest why would an 8 year old kid, collect coconuts I mean what is he going to do with them?" Gabe asked asked all of us while Cubby just left crying.

"mom may I hit Gabe in the head?" PJ asked me as I gave him permission.

" ouch PJ stop hitting me!" Gabe said to PJ as he kept hitting him but I didn't care.

"what happened? did I miss anything? and where's Cubby?" Captain Jake asked us as we all pointed to Gabe

"I made fun of his coconut collection and then he just stormed off crying." Gabe said to him.

" Gabe I swear to God when we get back home, you are not allowed to watch TV, play video games, or go out with your friends your grounded for the rest of the week." I said to him.

" but Mom!" Gabe said to me.

" no but some man you are grounded for the rest of the week and no take back" I said to him as he just marched out of the room.

"Teddy go with Captain Jake and Izzy find Cubby and calm him down." Bob said to them as they saluted.

"Aye Aye Bob!" they all said to him as they left The Hideout.

**Cubby's POV**

I was continuously crying as I hit Mermaid Lagoon, that's where Stormy and Marina heard me crying.

"Ahoy Cubby!" Stormy said to me.

"Hi Stormy." I said to her as I continue to cry.

" what's wrong, Cubby why are you crying?" Marina asked me.

" no reason I just well, we just saved this nice family and they seem nice but their son Gabe made fun of my coconut collections and that's what made me come here." I said to them as I put it in my head on Stormy's shoulder

"Aww Cubby, it's okay I'm here for you buddy." Stormy said to me as Marina rubbed my back.

"Shhhh don't cry it's okay buddy it's okay just calm down it's okay."

" Stormy, are you going to be okay with Cubby by yourself?" Marina asked her little sister as Stormy just nodded to her.

"Okay I'll come back later to check on you Cubby." Marina said as she swam away."

so now it was just Stormy and I alone.

"are you okay now Cubby?" Stormy asked me.

I'm fine thank you thank you so much Stormy!" I start to her as I give her a kiss on the cheek while she started to blush.

"It was my pleasure Cubby!" Stormy said to me.

" Stormy, I I I...

then out of nowhere I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her.

"OMG!" we both said at the same time as we continued to kiss.

then as stormy and I didn't know was that Teddy Duncan Captain Jake and Izzy we're watching behind the bushes.

"we should go!" Captain Jake said to them.

" Jake why? Do you want to go somewhere? Besides, I'm enjoying this!" Izzy said to him.

" I just remembered I left a cake, back at The Hideout inside the oven so let's go back home before Cubby finds out of that we were spying on him

"Captain Jak, weren't we supposed to calm him down?" Teddy asked him

" Nah I think stormy has it all under control come on!" Captain Jake said to them as they left.


	5. Chapter 5 Cubby is Cheating on Stormy

Author's Note: Hey Good Luck Charlie Fans! Time for another Chapter of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Good Luck Charlie. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Cubby is Cheating on Stormy

PJ's POV

Once Gabe grounded by mom, Charlie was look out the hideout widow.

"Hey Charlie! Who are you looking at?" I asked her as she was pointing at Cubby.

"Oh, you're looking at Cubby." I said to her.

"wait you like Cubby don't you Charlie?" I asked her as she nodded yes.

"Wow! Don't worry Charlie, I will make sure nobody gets betweens you and Cubby." I said to her.

Bob's POV

My wife Amy and I were just watching Jake, Cubby, and Izzy playing ball until, Cubby fell and started to cry.

"ouch, ouch." Cubby said as Amy, Captain Jake, Izzy and I went to him.

"Cubby, I am so sorry." Izzy said to him.

" Sorry! Look what you have done Izzy, you made me fall, and broke my foot." Cubby said to Izzy.

" I said I was sorry, Cubby can you at least forgive me?" Izzy asked Cubby.

" Let me think, uh no!" Cubby said to her.

"Cubby I know what Izzy did was an accident." Captain Jake said to him.

"I know Jake, but she shouldn't have never done that to me." Cubby said to him.


End file.
